Anything You Want
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: “I'll do anything.” “Anything?” questions Tony, with slight apprehension but more amusement. “Anything.” What does Tony want from Ziva?


Anything You Want

I don't quite know the episode name considering I came into the episode a little late. But I do know that Ziva had gotten into another accident and wanted Tony to take the blame. Her words were...

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?" questions Tony, with slight apprehension but more amusement.

"Anything."

Then in walks Gibbs, making them spring apart.  
This is what my pregnant hormones got into their little system. Enjoy! I own nothing!

Tony was thinking about what Ziva said for the rest of the day more than focusing on the case. She had been so close that he could almost taste her sweetness. If it hadn't been for Gibbs coming, he would have. The feel and warmth of her feminine body pressed against his body lingered not only in his mind but in the fibers of his body. Gibbs had already smacked him enough before he realized what he had to do. There was only one way to quell the fire his Israeli assassin had caused.

As Ziva passed by him, Tony grabbed her hand. Discreetly, he shoved a small note into her hand before letting going. Ziva looked at him with a questioning glance only to get a sexy smile from Tony. She walked away, shaking her head in confusion. When she reached her desk, she opened her hand to find the small note with Tony's handwriting on it.

_My apartment tonight. I will tell you what I want._

Excitement pooled to the bottom of her stomach as she read those words. What had she gotten herself into? That's right. She had been desperate to get rid of that accident and, if that meant doing whatever insane thing Tony wanted, well that would have to be ok. Instead of focusing on the computer screen before her, Ziva's mind wandered to the sexy smile on Tony's face when he handed her the note. Oh, that smile made her insides turn to mush. Even seeing him put on his new shirt made her want to touch him.

Tony had a solid chest with underlying muscles. Ones that Ziva was dying to run her nails over. She wanted to mess up his usual messy hair that suited him oh so well. Watching him change and groom himself earlier had made it hard for her to control herself. She had been so close to him. Close enough to touch that strong masculine chest, to kiss those delectable lips. If it not been for Gibbs!

Several hours later Gibbs barked for everyone to head home for the night. The case had been solved, and the murderer had been caught. A good day for them all. Ziva watched Tony throw a small smile to her before disappearing into the elevator with McGee. She hurried up and gathered her things before heading home to shower and redress herself. After said shower, Ziva throw on a emerald green knit top with tight black pants.

On her way to Tony's, her heart was pounding and hammering against her ribs. This was crazy she mentally scolded herself. It was just Tony for Pete's sake. There was nothing to worry about. Right? With a better thoughts in her head, Ziva pulled into the parking lot of Tony's apartment complex. She pulled herself out of her car and headed into the building and up to Tony's apartment.

Tony opened the door when Ziva knocked. He smiled deliciously at her as he let her into his place. His eyes seared over her form in those tight black pants that showed off that wonderful roundness of her bottom, the way her breasts perked up in that emerald green top, and the fresh smell she had. Moving his eyes up, he saw the confusion in her bright brown eyes. Something he knew he could get rid of.

"Now, what did you want, Tony?" asked Ziva, crossing her arms over her chest as she moved into his living room.

"You."

Swiftly, he moved across the room to where she stood and grabbed her gently around the waist. His mouth descended onto Ziva's plump red lips as he hungrily kissed her. He soon felt her respond with same amount of hunger that he felt. Pushing her backwards till he hit the way, he spun her around till she was now in his place. He nuzzled her neck up before peppering it with sweet butterfly kisses. A low moan escaped from Ziva's swollen lips as Tony's mouth suckled on a pressure point.

Ziva's hands pulled at Tony's striped shirt, pulling it loose from his pants. Her hands went under the shirt and felt the warm feel of his chest. Tangling her hands into his chest hair, she moved about, slowly raking her nails up and down. Tony nip at her chin before capturing her mouth again. He moved his own hands up and down Ziva's sides. Then, quickly, he pulled off her top to explore the dark creamy expanse of her skin.

He was more than surprised to see her athletic body laid near bare for him. Her nipples were perky with excitement and want under the lace purple bra she wore. Tony made quick work of ridding her of that pesky bra. His mouth quickly descended onto one of those glorious mounds of tanned skin. He nipped and suckled at her globe as Ziva let out mews of pleasure and delight. Her hands moved up to tousle his dark hair.

Ziva quickly ripped off Tony's own shirt to push him aside from her breasts. She placed kisses up and down his chest. With slow, deliberate little nips, Tony was lost in the delightful pleasure that Ziva was inflicted on him. He let out a low groan as her warm mouth wrapped around his nipple. Then he felt her go lower down his chest to his navel to his hips. Her smaller hands made quick work of his belt and pants.

More than willing, Tony stepped out of his pants after disgarding his shoes and socks. Feeling a bit over dressed, he stripped Ziva of her own pants and shoes and socks. His strong arms lifted her up as she wrapped her lithe legs around his waist. His mouth lay claim of hers once again with his growing erection rubbing sensuously against her own heat. Ziva screamed out as he continued to push against her apex with his hardness. She bit out the words more and now. Words Tony was more than willing to comply with.

Tony carried her to the sofa and ceremoniously dropped her on it before removing her remaining barrier against him. With the matching purple lace panties out of the way, Tony looked up and down her body with hunger in his eyes. Beautiful and angelic popped out of his mouth before he kissed her and placed his hand on her sex, cupping her in his hand. Ziva squirmed under his touch as he continued his tortuous ministrations. She wanted more, and she would get it.

Swiftly, Tony's green boxers went flying off. There was a demand in Ziva's now darkened eyes and in her feverish kiss. Tony wasted no time plunging into her sweet warmth. To his pleasure, she was already wet and waiting for him. With him fully shielded into her, Ziva clawed at his back, letting out a moan. He pumped in and out of her with care and pure animal instinct. Nothing had felt this good to him before. And with the way Ziva was reacting, neither had she.

"Come with me, baby," he grunted, after several long strokes.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Ziva felt the pressure build and build into she shattered into a million pieces along with Tony right behind her. Both breathing deeply, they were never more sated and content. Ziva pushed Tony to her side and snuggled up against him. No one had made her feel more like a woman before. This was perfect. Then a nagging thought crept into her mind. Was this all he wanted? Did he see this as a one night thing? Or something more?

"Zee-va," Tony drawled out her name.

"Hmmm," she responded, lazily.

Tony turned her face so he could see her clearly. Placing a light kiss on her lips, he smiled at her. "There is one more thing I want."

"Ok?"

"For this to happen regularly," Tony breathed.

Her heart jumped out of her chest at his words. Did she hear him right? Did he know of her feelings for him? "What are you saying."

"I'm saying I love you, Ziva. I have waited for this for a long time. What I would really like is you in my bed every night," he smirked.

Laughing, Ziva kissed him hard. "I think I can agree to that."

Fin


End file.
